cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane
Kane is the charismatic leader of the Brotherhood of Nod. Much about his identity and past remains in the dark. Documents link him to the leader of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin in the 1920s. Kane's goal is to spread the Tiberium around the globe. Personality / Description It is still an open question as to what Kane's ultimate goal is, but some things are known. Kane is the unquestioned leader of Nod, and has used that power to shape - or try to shape, everything he comes into contact with to pursue his goal. Some recorded actions that show his ruthless and cunning personality include his assassination of Nod member Seth, conducted with a pistol, executing a propaganda cameraman who left his camera running after a live broadcast, his command that the mutants be attacked with GDI units during the Second Tiberium War, his attempts to create advanced weaponry through the use of the Tacitus data matrix, and Kane greeting the ion cannon blast that destroyed his temple with open arms. Besides the Brotherhood, one thing that Kane is inextricably linked with is Tiberium. He espoused it as a gift from the heavens, a justification of the righteousness of his crusade, and as such was the very first person to use it to acquire military resources and massive amounts of wealth and power. He also espoused it not only as a way to create new weapons of war, but also as a way to transform the Earth itself. The way he taunted Umagon with this knowledge during the Second Tiberium War also serves to reinforce his sadistic ways. Reputation Kane is extremely well liked in the Brotherhood, and the soldiers of Nod treat him with somewhere between reverence and worship, despite the ruthlessness of the organization. Nod being a pseudo-religious organization. GDI, on the other hand, believed, and still believes him to be the incarnation of evil, and will therefore do anything it can to stop him. His reputation is boosted through his use of propaganda and deception. Notable examples of this include image enhancement during a transmission to GDI forces at the beginning of the Second Tiberium War, his appearance on video at over a dozen times larger than life during a Nod rally. As a matter of fact, he is considerably charismatic. As a result, he is a polarizer. Either one will love Kane, such as the Nod soldiers, and the Nod leadership, or one will hate him and fear him. This view is espoused by the Global Defense Initiative and the Forgotten. Questions of Mortality The fact that Kane was Stalin's assistant during the GWII, and was still present and leading Nod forces during the Second Tiberium War leads many to believe he is immortal - apart from the fact that he seems to be unkillable, for it meant that Kane would have lived more than 100 years, and possibly much more. This no doubt assists him in attracting followers. History Kane's origins are shrouded in mystery. Theories range from his being an alien, to his having been Cain himself, the first murderer. There are even some rumors that he was once the advisor to Joseph Stalin during the Great War, even though that would make him extremely old during the Second Tiberium War. What is known is that during the mid 1990s, he became the head of a shadowy organization known as the Brotherhood of Nod. He preached a set of anti-western anti imperialist doctrine, gaining widespread acceptance in third world nations. About this same time, Tiberium was discovered by the Tiber river. Kane claims that it was not named after the Tiber river, and that he himself named it after Emporer Tiberius. Although this claim has not been verified, Kane drove the Brotherhood towards the collection of Tiberium, hailing it as a great gift. The Brotherhood's advanced harvesting techniques allowed them to capitalize upon the fantastic financial wealth of Tiberium, at one point controlling 49 percent of the world's Tiberium supply. Kane quickly ran afoul of the Global Defense Initiative, who believed that what he was doing constituted terrorism. To prove them wrong, Kane quickly launched a major offensive against the GDI, targeting its forces all over the world, but particularly in Africa and Europe, where Nod forces began widescale efforts to seize control of both continents. Kane's use of clever strategies, stealth tactics and the limitless wealth of Tiberium nearly caused him to succeed. He was also a mastermind at controlling the media, manipulating UN officials into cutting GDI's funding, and delivering pro Nod propaganda. However, GDI forces managed to out maneuver him at the end, and trap him inside his command center, the Temple of Nod. Despite Kane's last ditch effort to use Nuclear Weaponry against the GDI forces, he was routed, and killed. Or was he? Rumors of his appearance became commonplace after the end of the First Tiberium War. Although GDI launched an investigation that confirmed Kane's death, they never did recover his body. Like his whereabouts prior to the First Tiberium War, Kane's whereabouts during this interim period were, and still are, unknown. Kane revealed himself next during the Second Tiberium War, when he commanded a much stronger and more powerful army. No longer limited to worrying about the media or attempting to discredit GDI, Kane decided to pursue a more direct approach. He began the translation of Tacitus, an alien information storage device, in an attempt to learn more about the mysteries of Tiberium, and put his final plan into motion. For although Kane wanted to destroy GDI once and for all, his ultimate objective was to launch specially modified ICBMs at the Philadelphia space station, destroying it and preventing it from destroying a heavily laden Tiberium missile that was capable of terraforming the entire planet into a Tiberium paradise. Although this action, had it been successful, would probably have resulted in the destruction of GDI, it appears as if that was not the ultimate objective. But in a lightning- and a desperate strike, Commander Michael McNeil diverted all GDI forces to Kane's Cairo command center, destroying the ICBMs before they could be used, and eventually infiltrating Nod's command center, where he confronted Kane himself - and Umagon, held hostage. After a short exchange of words, McNeil ran Kane through. Kane's body was retrieved by CABAL's cyborgs and once again, Kane, or rather his body, evaded GDI capture. Ideology / Quotes The ideology of Kane is the ideology of Brotherhood of Nod, the two were inseparably linked. However, Kane's goal was not one specifically of world domination, he wanted to turn the world into a Tiberium 'paradise.' He believed this to be the next step in (human) evolution. Though transforming earth was his ultimate goal, his immediate goal was turning Nod into a significant power, for this purpose, he gave several speeches. Some famous quotes attributed to Kane include: "He who controls the past commands the future, He who commands the future, conquers the past." "I am the future." "It's time you saw the future ... while you still have human eyes." "It would be a sad error in judgement, General Solomon, to mistake me for a corpse" "It is my destiny to lead the world for all mankind." "The Rivers will flow with the blood of those who oppose us" "The time has come ... to claim this world as our own... The time has come... TO DESTROY GDI!!" "One vision ,one purpose." "Power shifts more quickly than some people think." Chant: "Peace through power" "You can't kill the messiah!" "Inscribe your place in history with the blood of GDI" See Also Essays on Kane: http://planetcnc.gamespy.com/View.php?view=fanfiction.List Category:People Category:Nod People